


Did we miss something?

by shamelesssmut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, Scott and Isaac are there to help, Scott forgot, but not really, pack meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles is not here." Isaac said and Scott nodded. "Yeah, I noticed." he said.<br/>"Where is he then? He's never late." Liam said as he wrapped an arm around Hayden.<br/>"Yeah. He's the only one that is always on time." Lydia said and frowned.<br/>Scott nodded slowly and took out his phone. "Let me call him and see if everything is okay."<br/>The others nodded.<br/>Scott called but it went straight to voice mail. "Okay, now that's strange." he murmured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did we miss something?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospace/gifts).



> Okay so it has been a long time since I wrote something with no smut in it. And I'm writing it only because I was asked to do it by someone who apparently like my work. So here it is. I hope that you're not disappointed because to be honest I'm a bit disappointed with it and I'm really posting it only for you.  
> Still I hope that you guys like it. If so please leave some kudos or a comment! Every time I read a nice comment it makes me smile and want to write more. It's really inspiring me.

Scott sat down next to Isaac on the couch and looked around the pack.

"Can we already start?" Malia asked as she leaned against Kira. "I wanna go home and have..."

"Shush." Kira said quickly and blushed as she looked down.

Lydia laughed as Derek rolled his eyes.

"I guess that we can." Scott said but then looked around around, realizing that Stiles wasn't there.

"Stiles is not here." Isaac said and Scott nodded. "Yeah, I noticed." he said.

"Where is he then? He's never late." Liam said as he wrapped an arm around Hayden.

"Yeah. He's the only one that is always on time." Lydia said and frowned.

Scott nodded slowly and took out his phone. "Let me call him and see if everything is okay."

The others nodded.

Scott called but it went straight to voice mail. "Okay, now that's strange." he murmured.

Everyone was starting to worry. It wasn't like Stiles to miss a pack meeting. Especially without a warning. The onlt time he had missed one was actually when the Sheriff had dragged him out of town to visit his uncle and aunt. Even then Stiles tried to convince John to let him stay because of the pack meeting but John had none of his whining.

Even when he was sick Stiles was always there. Telling them that they're fucking werwolves and can't get hurt and Lydia as a human...Well not really a human but someone who can get sick can stay away from him.

So it was more than strange that he wasn't there and his phone was off.

"What if something bad happened to him?" Malia said quietly.

"Don't even say that." Isaac frowned as he looked at Scott.

Scott was frowning deeply, looking at his phone like it was his fault that Stiles's phone was off. He tilted his head to the side, staring at his phone before his eyes went wide and he ran out of the room..And the house.

"What the hell?" Lydia asked.

Everyone were staring at the door.

"I think that he just got an idea where Stiles may be." Hayden said.

"Well he could have told us before he ran away." Kira murmured.

Derek looked at Malia and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that even a question. Course I can." Malia snorted and got up.

"Did we miss something?" Liam asked, looking between Malia and Derek.

"You can what?" Isaac frowned.

"Catch Scott's scent. She has better senses than us because she lived as coyote for years. She can find Scott by the scent faster than any of us." Derek explained.

"Well then...Lead the way." Isaac said as he quickly got up. Way too worried about Stiles.

Malia nodded and sniffed the air before she walked out of the house, everyone after her.

They walked and walked before Lydia raised an eyebrow. "Ooookay. Isn't that the graveyard? she frowned. "What would Stiles do here?"

It was then that they saw it.

Scott sitting down next to Stiles, arms wrapped tightly around the boy and holding him close to his chest.

Stiles was crying in Scott's chest, his whole body shaking with his sobs.

"Shhh, everything is going to be okay. I'm right here, Sti. I'm not going anywhere." Scott whispered. He cupped Stiles's cheeks and pulled him to look up at him. "Don't cry." he whispered and leaned down to kiss him softly for a first time. Yeah, his timing wasn't perfect. And he always imagined their first kiss to be silly but sweet. Just like them. 

But Stiles needed him and watching the love of his life crying was breaking his heart.

Isaac whined quietly and walked closer to them. He glanced at the grave stone even if he knew who's name he was going to read there. 

Claudia Stilinski. Beloved wife and mother. You'll be missed. 

Isaac quickly moved to them. He sat down on Stiles's other side and wrapped his arm around the boy.

Stiles looked up at him and smiled a bit. "Hey." he whispered, tears still running down his face.

"Hey." Isaac whispered back and wiped his cheeks. "Don't cry. I know how much you miss her. I missed my mom as well but...She'd want you to be happy, Stiles." he said quietly.

Scott nodded as he rubbed Stiles's back. "Isaac is right, Sti. She would prefer you to smile. She wouldn't want you to cry because of her." he said softly.

"But today is..." Stiles trailed off as he looked down.

"The anniversery." Isaac nodded. "We know."

"And I'm sorry that I forgot that. Just with everything going on and the pack and..." Scott sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Stiles said and leaned to kiss him quickly. "Really."

Isaac bit his lip for a moment and then leaned to kiss Stiles's softly. When Stiles didn't push him away he grinned happily.

"I love you." Scott whispered against his ear.

"I love you too." Stiles said softly and frowned a bit when Isaac looked down sadly. "Both of you." he said.

Isaac quickly looked up and grinned. "I love you too." he said.

"And we should leave them alone." Kira said as she pulled Malia after herself away.

"Yep." Lydia said and went after them.

The others nodded and left as well.

"Let's go now. It's cold out here." Scott said as he got up, tugging Stiles up as well.

Isaac nodded and get up. "We can go to Stiles's and make some hot chocolate and watch whatever stupid movie he picks." he said softly, trying to lighten up the mood.

"The movies I watch are awesome." Stiles said and then looked at the grave stone one last time. "I love you, mom." he whispered and then walked away with Scott and Isaac.

That night he fell asleep on the couch between Scott and Isaac, Star Wars still playing in the background.

When John came home they were all wrapped around each other, asleep. He smiled softly at them, considering waking them up to go to bed but decided against it. They looked too peaceful. So he just pulled a blanket over them and smiled before he went to bed.


End file.
